december murder
by evil corrupted leprechaun
Summary: read and you will find out


for i am about to tell you a story so you can place yourself in my shoes 20 yrs ago, for what reason to this day i have no clue why i committed this crime, was it out of shear pleasure and enjoyment of watching someone perfusivley spewing out blood, or is it i am psychotic and not stable in the brain,  
for which one of these will you decide after i tell you the story......

For it was a day like all others, taking a stroll thru the snow covered streets in december, for i remember that

day so vividly like pictures to remind an elder that has alzhimers, it plays back to in my dreams some times i find

myself waking in a cold drinching sweat, for its was cool that december night so i bundled tightly, only carrying

a knife on me just in case some one wants to get stupid with me, but while walkng along i got this erie feeling that

came over me, like an avidid hunter that makes his first kill for the season. I cant rightfully tell you why it had

came over me but i can tell you that what happened next surpirsed me..... the feeling lingered i thought i was coming

down with a bug or something, i brushed it off and turned to walk home, as i was walking i passed a house where

the door was wide open, i felt as if i was possed i had walked right on in like if i had lived there, for there was only

one light from the entire place and it came from the family room. I Kinivingly snuck into the back of the room

and slowly reached for my blade, pulling it out o so quietly, making sure that no one could hear me, then i

slowly moved towards the family, starting with the dad, slicing him from artery to artery and watching his blood

drain from his body, for the look on the childrens faces were priceless, frozen in fear all they could do was a s

tammering scream, as the wife was leaping from the couch running for the phone, i caught her by the arm.

Spinning her around and repeatedly stabbing her in her chest, watching as each hole slowly oozed the red

substanced contained in her body, but while paying attetion to her the children had darted for the stairs,

know a phone would be able to be used in their parenst room, hoping maybe they might be safe, for once

i noticed it i headed for the stairs knowing i had to beat them before they dialed for help, Reaching the top

of the stairs and heading straight for the door ahead, i slowly reach for the knob, i go to turn it but it has been locked

so walking back from the door just by a foot, then kicking it in i heard the little varmets scream bloody murder

as if watching a horror movie, finding both hiding in the closet together holding on to one another, and praying

this would all go away, and that they were just dreaming, so i take the little girl first dragging her by the hair

and tying her up to a chair, putting only a piece of duck tape over here mouth, then turning to the little boy, as

he is curled in the fetal position, i kicked him once in his ribs, hearing some crack i jerk him up right, and throw

him on to his parents bed taking your knife back out and stabbing him in his gut ripping him open and tearing

out his insides and hanging the up and out to dry, as you are doing this you had made sure the little girl could

see for you didnt want her to miss it, for she is as pale as a vampire, and her eyes role in the back of her head,

once you are finished with the little boy, you make a noose out of his large intestint and hang the little girl up

in a closet, finding a baseball bat and beatting her like a pinata, till she was balck and blue, and poring blood,

then you reach for you knife a cut a lock of her curly hair off stciking it in to your pocket, and returning to her

with your blade out slicing her from throat to naval, and cleaning her out...... for as your killing spree is over

that erie feeling leaves and you drop your knife but not cause you had guilt only cause you knew you had to run

for it before some one called the cops, proud of what you had done, you turn and leave heading for the door

but something makes you stop on the stairs, it wasnt a smell, and surely wasnt a voice but a sound, a faint sound

of sirens and they sounded to be heading your way, and just as you heard that sound your heart skipped a beat,

your blood is racing faster your on more of an adrenaline rush than before , your quickly bolting for the door

hoping to get out and dodge, but even before you could reach the door they were their, you turn and go to bolt

back upstairs for the window down the back alley hatch a shot is fired and you drop to the ground, holding your

side and fading in and out from blood lose , you wake up in a hospital bed handcuffed to the rails, just then

two officers of the law stepped in and took you in to custody, you are now sitting in court waiting for your verdict,

the jury returns and finds you guilty as charged, the judge sentences you to life in prison........

So i sit here now and i tell you this story so calmly and so rationaly so you can place your slef in my shoes 20 years ago when i violently killed and entirely famliy, so why you ask i did this? thats a good questing for i myself dont even know 


End file.
